Yume
by Brokenhearts89
Summary: Yume - a sequel to "Queen of Games." That's all that I can tell u at the moment. Rated T. Please R&R YGO fans!
1. Default Chapter

Yume

Ch 1 - Yami

By: Yugisgirl89

A sequel to "Queen of Games" that is still in progress.

Yami:

It's been 4 years since we've beaten Kaiba from the Battle City tournaments and when we helped out in the Queen of Games Tournament. Ever since that day I have been waiting inside the Millenium puzzle watching my Aiabu grow.

As I watched him grow I also saw his emotions. The times that he was happy like the time when Aiabu pushed Joey into the school pool when he was being a but head, or when the gang all went to the arcade and played video games till their brains rot. And also I observed the times when he was sad.

When I felt this emotion I sensed more than sadness but loneliness too. Not spiritually or mentally lonely but physical, even though he was very popular and the girls kept flocking over to him. When I saw him like that it made me sad and wished that I wasn't a spirit but a regular human being. I tried cheering him up by reminding him about our past and how our bond has grown since Duelist Kingdom. He smiled but I could still that by seeing the look in his eye he wanted something more.

During his sad moments, at night, I would pray for the gods to bring a sign to help him know that he's not physically alone. Let him know that there's somebody out there that is facing similar things he's going through. I would pray every night and after countless months my prayers have been answered. It was in the middle of spring. Aiabu and the gang were sitting in math class, what Joey calls the "torture zone".

They were in the middle of a quadratic equation when an aid entered the room and handed the teacher a note. After reading the note the teacher got up and told the class a new student was coming. The students paid attention and the new student came in. At first I thought the student was a he, because of the uniform, but then I realized he was a _she_, because of her long black hair and amber eyes (oh and her big give away, her bust)! 'Oh, Ra is this the sign you've brought to help Aiabu?' I thought.

After the first day I kept pondering if she was the one. Finally my suspicions were correct, during the third week of her arrival, when Sonjuro attacked her.

It was lunch hour and Aiabu was walking down the halls when his glimpsed them, in the torture zone, and he was shocked. He saw Sonjuro saying to her that nobody wanted to be her friend because she was a disabled person and tried to force her to kiss him. That made Aiabu's blood boil and he rushed into the room to confront him. As he confronted him he saw tears streaming down her face. I could feel, as I watched all this, Aiabu's yearning to go to her and help her. But she ran away from the scene and Sonjuro smacked him down to the ground.

That made my blood boil and I immediately took over Aiabu's body to punish Sonjuro for hurting the girl and Aiabu. And with the help of my Millenium powers I succeeded, Sonjoru got expelled. But that was not the sign that showed me that she was the one. No, what really showed me that she was the one was when she tried to attempt suicide after that.

After I defeated Sonjuro, Aiabu took over my mind, in my form, and rushed towards the top of the building. There he and I saw her standing on the edge of the roof murmuring that she'd rather die than staying in this place where she was not wanted. Just as she was about to fall something beeped. She jumped off and picked up a crystal and gold wand. I could feel Aiabu sigh for relief that she didn't jump off the building.

Ever since that frightful day I no longer feel my Aiabu sad anymore. And as long as my Aiabu's happy I'm happy.


	2. Secrets

Yume

Ch 2 -Secrets

By: Yugisgirl89

Yami:

Ever since that day I saw him and Nikka grew into a strong relationship. Almost every night I see Aiabu going online to this 'Yahoo' and check to see how Nikka was doing in the online world. One night when he was online he got the courage to chat with her for awhile, until one of her best buddies chatted out loud that Aiabu was the King of Games. I could still see the look on Aiabu's face, it was priceless. His face all red, the heat radiating from his body, and his heart yearning to chat with Nikka more, without getting uncomfortable around the other 'Yahoo' chatters.

That wasn't the only time I saw Yugi turn red like that. Before I knew that Nikka also liked Yugi, when he heard the gang said her name he would try to conceal his emotions by pretending to do his homework or look at his dueling cards. I understood perfectly why Yugi tried to hide his emotions. He did it simply because he didn't want the gang to make fun of him or have the gang fall apart because of jealousy. But Yugi's concealment didn't last for long in Domino...

It was 4:00 Wednesday night. Aiabu was working on his homework, I was laying down on his bed watching him work on his assignment. It amazes me when Aiabu is working. He's not like Joey and Tristan, who just slacks off and gets an F on their assignments everyday. No, Aiabu is different from those two knuckleheads. Even though he does not do too well on his tests he studies really hard to get those good grades. Once and awhile he'll ask me some help on the history of Egypt and, since I'm a 1,000 year old Egyptian spirit, I help him out by telling him what my experiences was being in Egypt as their Pharaoh.

Well back to Wednesday night as he was working on his assignment... He was working on another math equation when he stopped and rubbed his head. He kept flipping the pages on his math book and then leaned back.

"Need any help Aiabu?"

"Yeah, Yami, do you know P B x A?"

"If it's math you're asking Aiabu, I'm sorry."

"It's ok Yami I'll call Nikka and see if she knows how to solve the equation."

So Aiabu called her and asked if she could help him with this problem. She said sure and somehow got her parents consent for Aiabu to come over to her house.

4:30

"Wow!" whistled Yugi as he was admiring this huge two-story house. As he was passing through the front yard he asked me something that surprised me, "Yami, could you leave me alone for awhile? I'll reconnect with you when it's 6:00." I look at the sun, "Right now its 4:45, how about 6:15, is that enough time, Aiabu?"

"Lot's of time, Yami, Thanx."

"No problem, Aiabu."

As I disconnected our link through the Millenium puzzle there was something embedded in my heart that made me feel uneasy, 'Was is the right thing to leave Aiabu all alone with Nikka?'

The next day...

Aiabu didn't tell me what happened last night. Did she help him figure out the equation? Why hasn't he talked to me... Well he's smiling so that means he's had a good night. We entered Domino High school. As soon as we entered the torture zone Tea stood right in front of Aiabu, eyes glossy, "You pervert!" she screamed and then out of nowhere she smacks him in the cheek and turns away. Aiabu and I blinked, 'what's with Tea?' As Aiabu sat down my suspicion was answered. Joey and Tristan came up to Aiabu talked in a low voice to him, "I can't believe it you Dog," said Joey, "Rumor has it you had, s with a -ex with, Nikka, is that true?"

"What!" Yugi turned bright red, "No, no that's not true Joey!"

"Oh ho by the look of your face, Yug, it is true!" hooted Tristan.

"NO IT'S NOT TRUE!" shouted Aiabu and he rushed out the door. As he exited the room he saw Nikka tears streaming down her face, "Nikka,"

"Yugi, why are they rumoring about us?" cried Nikka, "We didn't do anything bad, we were just helping each other with homework."

"Don't worry Nikka I'm gonna tell the principle about this and whoever started this rumor will be expelled!"

"Why... Why did they have to rumor about us?" cried Nikka. Aiabu wrapped his arms around her.

'Why why, did that person have to tell lies about them? Is that person right? Is that what Aiabu did when I wasn't watching him? Oh, Ra, tell me that isn't true!' I pleaded in my heart as I watched them go to the principle and tell him about the rumor.

After they talked to the principle Aiabu and Nikka saw Joey and Tristan sitting in the bench in front of the office. The looked up and showed a deep concern telling Yugi they were sorry if they offended him. They just were asking if the rumor was true. Yugi forgave them and they headed to the front yard for recess.

"So, Yugi, what really happened last night?" asked Joey, "You can tell us, Tristan and I will pinky swear to u guys we won't tell a living soul about this!"

Nikka and Yugi looked at each other, Nikka nodded, and he told them what happened...

"I was stuck on the equation in math last night, so I called Nikka to see if she could help me out. She said sure and I got grandpas permission to go to her house. As I was in her house I had some of her mother's famous banana bread and chocolate chip cookies and I showed her what problem I was stuck on. Nikka explained to me how the equation worked and in no time I finished my assignment. I thanked Mrs. Kendall, in the kitchen, and called grandpa telling him I was on my way home. Nikka escorted me out and then the next thing I knew I gave her a quick kiss in the lip." As Yugi explained he turned a deep shade of red then Nikka stepped up to finish, "Yes, after he gave me a quick kiss I returned the kiss... And now all because of that there's rumor spreading out that's saying our kiss did more than that."

As Joey and Tristan heard all of that they turned a shade of red, "No way! Yugi you did all that! Did you guys see anybody watching u when you did that?" questioned Joey.

"No, it was getting dark outside." commented Nikka, "I was gonna ask my mom if we could drop him off at home, but Yugi said he'll be ok..."

"Well, well, if it isn't that punk Yugi and disabled freak," interrupted a person.

Yugi and Nikka turned around and saw Sonjuro looking down on them. Nikka turned white.

"What's you're ugly mug doing here, Sonjoro I thought I got you expelled?" Yugi glared.

"That's no way to say hi to a friend." pointed Sonjuro smiling.

"Yugi do ya' know this guy?" whispered Joey.

"Yeah. That's the guy who hurt Nikka."

"Out of the way Wheeler," pushed Sonjuro, "Hey Yugi, Nikka, Want to know who started that little rumor? It was me!" The gang gasped, "Yep after I saw that little charade you two did I decided to tweak it a bit and tell it to the whole entire school this morning."

'I couldn't believe my ears as I heard all of this! So you, you were the one that hurt these lovers feelings. How dare you hurt my Aiabu!' I thought and without even thinking I took over Yugi's body.

"I… it's that kid!" cried Sonjuro and tried to run away, but Joey stopped him, "There's no way you're leaving now, bud. When you hurt my pals you're gonna get hurt by me,"

"And me," added Tristan.

"Hey Yug, What should we do with him?"

Realizing that I was out in the open I quickly resided back to the puzzle and Aiabu returned back to his body, "How about we turn him over to the principle and see what he thinks about this."

And so the gang did and Sonjuro got kicked out of school, got a tutor to teach him his lessons at home, plus he got to pay 100 hours of community service and curfew every day at 9. His parents were not pleased and also took away his sick magazines and his comoputer.


	3. Chapter 3

6/2/05

Hiya fans. This is chapter three of Yumi. But before we begin I'd like to tellypu a little story of this crazy dream I dreamt last night…

I dreamt that I was on a date with a classmate that bullied me in elementary school. He was taking me on a date to watch the University of Montana Grizzly game in his beat up car. When we arrived to the stadium I saw a stand that was selling items and nick knacks. I was looking at the items and I spotted nice small black wallet. The lady next to the stand said it was free so I snatched it before anybody else. Then I saw a small black backpack and I asked her if it was free. But she said it costs $17.00. I check my pockets to see if I have any money. Nada. Then I turn around to see if, the bully was next to me, but he was gone. Sighing I check the wallet I got for free and I saw $50! I showed the lady and asked if she wanted her money back, but she said no. I was so happy I bought the black backpack and put the wallet in the backpack.

Then I went in the building to find the bully so he can take me home. Instead of finding him I found my _mom _looking at the trophies hanging up for display. She sees me and shows me some jewelry she found while garage selling. So I come up to her and I put on the jewelry. Then mother and I go inside the stadium and the buzzer rings for the fourth quarter.

Bummed that I missed the game, and that the bully didn't tell me the game was going, I sulkily walk back to the parking lot. As I was walking mom asked my where I would like to eat. I asked if we could go to the China Buffet but she said she didn't' have enough money. Drat that's just perfect. So I think and ask her if it's ok if we go to the mall and get a bite to eat there. She said sure. (But here's the real kicker)

Instead of going in my mom's 4 wheeler for lunch I was suddenly back in the bully's car and _he _was gonna take me to the mall. As he was getting in the car out of nowhere appeared my brothers sitting in the back seat buckled up making noise. The bully got mad got out of the car and ranted saying he wont drive unless my brothers and I pay him for ticking him off. So I fish my pockets and get out and gave him four quarters. My brothers handed him a dollar each. He said that will do, but I could tell by the tone of his voice his was still ticked and not satisfied. Soon we were on the highway and out of University of Montana campus. My brothers magically disappeared and we were almost turning to the mall...

And I wake up to the knocking in my door. Apparently I slept in and my grandma was knocking telling me that I'll be late for school. I was so mad at myself. Well enough about my crazy dream, now back to Yume Chapter 3!

Yume

Ch2 - The University

As time progressed Aiabu graduated High School with flying colors with his best buds. A couple of weeks after graduation Nikka went to college to achieve her goal. Before she left Aiabu and Nikka spent their last moments together. I remember that day so vividly. It was a Tuesday morning Solomon was sweeping the front door of the Kame Shop and Aiabu was counting the money in the cash register...

"Yugi, telephone," yelled his mother in the kitchen.

"Got it mom, hello, Yugi speaking..."

"Yugi are you busy?"

"N, Nikka..." stammered Yugi turning a slight shade red when he saw his grandfather coming in the shop, "Uh not really why?"

"Well... Uh, I was wondering... if you would like to go to Domino Park with me."

"I'll ask grandpa..," he covered his hand on the speaker, "Grandpa can I go to Domino park with Nikka,"

Solomon leaned at the counter rubbed his chin then nodded.

Yugi smiled and took his hand off the handset excitedly, "He said sure."

"Great I'll meet you in the shop."

As soon as he got off the phone a navy blue 4 wheeler appeared and Nikka stepped out in the car. She was wearing blue jeans and a black tank top her long black hair was up in a pony tail.

"Wow that was fast."

"Yeah mom gave me permission to use her cell phone," I could fell Aiabu nervousness when she talked to him, "So are you ready?"

"Uh, yeah lets go," and he grabbed her by the hand and lead her out of the shop.

"So Nikka what's up?" asked Yugi as they walked pass the Domino Zoo.

"Uh Yugi… Remember we were goanna go to Kiaba Land this summer?"

"Oh yeah I sure do, why?"

"I… I won't be able to go with you guys."

"Wha! Why not?" questioned Yugi. Nikka looked up smiling, "I'm goanna go to America!"

"Congratulations Nikka! So when are you going to leave?"

"In three weeks…" chocked Nikka as she tried not to cry but failed. Yugi sensed she was upset and he embraced her.

"Yugi, I'm happy that I can go to college in America, but I'm sad," She cried as she placed her head on his shoulder, "I'm sad that I won't be with you guys having fun. Sometimes I wish the University of Montana didn't choose me to go to their school…"

"Nikka don't say things like that!" Nikka looked up and saw Yugi and saw that defiant yet hopeful look. That look reminded her the first day she came into Domino School, "Don't say such meaningless things like that. Sure we'll be apart for a couple of years, but that does not mean it's the end of the world. …I mean," Yugi blushed and he escorted Nikka to a nearby bench, "Nikka, what I'm trying to say is that I'm happy for you that the University chose you to go to their school. And also to say that no matter where you are or how bad things are going you needn't worry because we'll always be there for you."

Nikka dried her tears and smiled, "Thanx Yugi,"

Later that night Yugi was tossing and turning in his bed. I could sense the reason why he couldn't get to sleep last night. It was because of Nikka.

"Aiabu are you ok?"

"Yami what do you do when you're in love?"

I blinked surprised of the question Aiabu asked too soon of.

"Well," I answered taking a seat next to him, "If you're in love with someone…. You show the person how you feel about them… Yugi, you love Nikka don't you."

Yugi nodded, "I'm worried about her she's really depressed,"

"Because she's going to America?"

"Yes, I don't want to see her sad Yami," then Yugi clasped his hands in mine and looked at me eyes glossy almost ready to cry, "Please Yami tell me what to do to make her smile again!"

I stared at him for awhile then smiled, "How about we invite her to spend the night in our house?"

"Hey yeah we'll have a good luck surprise party for her. Thanx Yami."

"No problem Aiabu now get some rest and we'll figure out when we'll have the party tomorrow."

Yugi slipped back into bed gazing up in the ceiling with a smile on his face. Then his eyelids slowly closed he sighed, "Nikka," and fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Yume

Ch 4 - The Party

Had another weird but this time cool dream. It's posted in and it's called Different Dimension - Nikka's Crazy Dream. When you're done reading this chapter of Yume could you please read my dream. Thanx a bunch YGO fans!

The next day Yugi called the gang, excluding Nikka, and told them about the good luck party he was gonna host.

Tea stopped by at his house later that afternoon with ribbons banners and streamers. And with the help of Mrs. Mutou and his grandpa they decorated the living room. Then his mother called Nikka's mother and told her what was going on. Then Yugis grandfather gave him $50 so he could find a good luck present for Nikka.

1:45 PM

Aiabu has been walking the mall for about 45 minuets. He's thinking what he should give to Nikka as a good luck present.

"Hmm.. Maybe a stuffed animal...Nah!"

'Yami what present do you think Nikka would like?'

/I don't really know Yugi. All I can suggest to you is keep looking you're bound to see something soon./

He continued walking around the mall he even passing laundgeray shop red faced. Finally the search was over when he spotted a big sign.

/Uh, Yugi. Now is not the time to be playing Duel Monsters/

'Yeah I know... Hey wait a minuet! The sign says the winners of this mini duel will receive a ring,'

/Hmm/

'Come on Yami lets do this tournament and win that ring for Nikka,'

/I… I don't know Yugi/

'Please,' pleaded Yugi making a cute puppy dog face.

No, no not those eyes, not those cute eyes! Blast I fell for them. And so Aiabu entered the tournament.

'Yami can I do this tournament alone?'

I winced and remember the last time I left him alone unattended... Please Aiabu don't cry...

/Oh, alright. But this time I'm gonna keep watch of you. If you need any help during the tournament just tell me./

I'm impressed Yugi didn't ask for my help at all in the mini tournament. His dueling skills are improving lots. T.T I'm so happy. So my Aiabu wins a beautiful crystal ring. When he showed the ring to his mother and grandfather they were shocked. But after he told them how he got the ring his grandfather laughed and told him to save the money he gave him in a bank account.

5:30 PM

"Mom please don't make me wear that outfit!"

"Now son." Mrs. Mutou cocked an eyebrow, "I thought you wanted to impress Nikka, didn't you?"

"Mom, Im 18 I should already know what clothes are appropriate and what are not.'

Mrs. Mutou sighs, "I know, son, but please wear this, just for one night," and she handed him a pair of tan pants and a blue polo shirt.

"Hey mom can I wear my collar with this?"

"Certainly not!"

"Why not?"

"Cuz, women like it when men dress like a gentlemen."

"Oh all right I'll do it for you and Nikka."

"Thank you... Oops there goes the kitchen timer. Yugi when you're done getting dressed could you come downstairs and help your grandpa set bring in the table? Thank you," and she closed the door leaving Yugi along with his clothes. Yugi sighed and took off his collar.

6:00 PM

Yugis pacing back and forth please Nikkas mom please come on time.

BEEP BEEP

"It's them hide!" Yelled Joey and Tristan as they hid behind the couch, Tea and Mrs. Mutou in the kitchen along with Yugi's grandpa. Yugi was next to the door. I could feel his hear beating faster and faster. T thought he was gonna have a heart attack. Aiabu took a deep breath then opened the door. And right on cue appeared Nikka looking so beautiful in her light blue dress.

I almost choked you never see her wearing a dress, especially one that's a spaghetti strap, in millions of years.

"Wow,"whispered Yugi.

"Sorry Yugi am I late?"

"No, not at all come in," and he escorted her inside taking off her coat.

"Muffle, Muffle all right ready?"

"Ready, partner,"

"One,"

"Two,"

"Tree,"

"Surprise-ah!" Tristan and Joey popped up and were shocked they saw Yugi and Nikka kissing. "Oo we look at that, Tristan,"

"Hey what's going on," called Tea but stopped her face turned pale.

Tristan and Joey slipped towards them and shouted, "Nikka and Yugi sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage…."

Yugi pulled back from the kiss and bowed numerous times for forgiveness. I was red faced I can't believe Aiabu did that and he did that without me knowing!

Mr. Mutou came in and smiled waving on camera, "I got it all on tape Yugi,"

"Grandpa!" "Mr. Mutou!" shouted the two red faced. Nikka was almost in tears and she fled from the scene upstairs to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

'I can't believe I did that. Did I really kiss her?"

/Yep and right in front of me Yugi. I'm ashamed of you! You better go and apologize to her right now/

"Yug," Joey placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Yug we didn't mean to make fun of you guys we were just kidding."

Yugi slapped away Joey's hand and rushed upstairs.

"Great I can't believe I kissed Yugi in front of everybody. How was I supposed to know they were watching me? I thought Yugi called just to invite me not everybody else. And now everybody knows our secret. What have I done?" cried Nikka.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"(sniff) who's there?"

"It's me Yugi please Nikka let me come in."

"Why should I let you come in. You're just only gonna make things worse!"

"Nikka please… (sigh) I'm sorry. I'm sorry for humiliating you like that. You see it was my idea to do a surprise party for you. I invited the gang. I didn't mean to kiss you in front of the gang, but my emotions couldn't help it. Nikka…. I-I love you."

The door was still closed shut. Yugi sighed he knew she wouldn't let him in. He was about to turn when the door opened and Nikka pulled him in the bathroom then locked the door.

"Yugi do you really mean that?"

He nodded, "Yea Nikka. I loved you ever since you came into Domino High School as a foreign exchange student." Then he took out a ring from his pocket and knelt down to the ground holding the ring up, "Nikka would you marry me?"

Nikka looked at the ring then at Yugi his puppy violet puppy eyes full of warmth and compassion. Nikka smiled, "Yes, yes Yugi I do," and bent forward kissing him in the lips. Yugi leaned back they kissed for quite some time then he placed the crystal ring in her ring finger. "I love you Nikka."

Oh great Aiabu now you're making me blush mad. Ya know next time warn me so I can close me eyes.

"Ah,"

"What's wrong,"

"Yami he saw everything didn't he?"

Oops, me and my big mouth. Sighing I transformed and greeted Nikka.

"Yami I'm…"

I silenced her, "No I'm not upset I'm happy that you and Aiabu are together just next time inform me before you do things like that kay."

Nikka nodded and I resided back into the puzzle.

After that the rest of the night went great. Yugi and Nikka went down the stairs hand in hand and announced that they were betrothed. Mr. and Mrs. Muou were not surprised. I guess Aiabu told them that he was in love when I wasn't paying attention.

The guys took this announcement well, well all except for Tea for she was still white with shock (AN Ha ha Tea I got Yugi before you, sucker!).

And then the party began Joey and Tristan were making a nuisance of themselves by wearing a Hello Kitty and a Sailor Moon suit with light savers, playing taboo, watching a chick flick (Teas pick to return her face color back to normal). Then before lights out the group was dancing in the living room listening to Savage Garden, Phil Collins, and Backstreet Boys.

Yugisgirl89(yg89): That's it for now. And oh yeah for you fanfic readers who've just started reading my fanfic. I love all the YGO characters EXCLUDING Tea.

Tea: Hey . 

YG89: (kicks her behind) Anyways thanx for the wait YGO fans. Yume 5 is coming soon.

P.S. Sorry for misspelling of 'laundgeray' if I misspelled it. My darn Microsoft Word couldn't give me the right way to spell, ' laundgeray.' Great talking about it's getting me red. (o.o) my way of showing red faced.


	5. Chapter 5

Yume Ch5

By: Yamisgirl89

"I have an idea Yami,"

"What is it Yugi?"

"You know that Nikka's going to leave for thus University in about two weeks right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well I thought we should give her another farewell sleepover party. Well what do u think?"

"Sure Yugi."

Hours slowly turned into minuets as I watched Yugi pacing back and forth in front of the Kame Game Shop's cashier stand. He had everything planned and packed. A backpack filled with clothes, a cooler with pop hamburgers, hotdogs, huge Marshmallows and condiments to go with the food as well as sodas and bottled water. And a duffel bag that had a tent that could fit eight people into a tent.

After Yugi told his grandfather about the sleepover. His grandfather suggested for them to have their sleepover out in the Kiaba Land Camp Resort next to Kaiba Land so that way the gang can as you say… 'kill two birds with one stone'. His grandfather gave him the money that would pay for all the expenses for the party and I saw Aiabu lit up in a sort of confused but also grateful way.

A big black limousine parked in front of the Kame game shop. Yugi immediately went out of the building. As he came out came Seto Kaiba from his limousine. His blue eyes were cold as he stared at Yugi. "Got your things?" he said coldly.

Yugi nodded and pointed. Seto's chaffer came out and helped Yugi pack the stuff in the back of the limmo. After everything was in the back Yugi was about to step into the limo when Seto whispered in his ear, "You owe me this BIG time Pharaoh! You're lucky that I like Nikka as well as you do. If I didn't you and your so called pals wouldn't be spending the night in My campsite."

Yugi went in and saw Joey nudging Tristan, Tea next to Nikka giggling and a young kid with long messy black hair as well as a pale young man looking at duel monsters cards. When the gang saw Yugi come in the car they smiled. Seto Kiaba entered in the passenger seat, "Buckle your seats." He murmured before the tinted divider window rolled up.

"We're here," cried the boy with long black hair," Welcome to Kiaba Camp!"

The gang went out the limousine eyes wide as they saw before them that their campsite was full of life; you could hear birds singing, brushes and desidguous trees and in the distance could hear water flowing from the creek.

"This is excellent thank you Mokuba," cried Nikka as she looked down upon the boy.

"Don't thanx me," replied Mokuba, "You should be thanking my bro. As Mokuba said those words Seto turned red. Joey noticed.

"Aw Seto you dig Nikka don't ya,"

"Can it Mutt," murmured Kaiba with gritted teeth; his fist clenched up in a ball. This didn't phase Joey and he came up to Kaiba and whispered, "Too bad she already has a boyfriend," and Joey walked away smiling to himself. Kaiba just stared at Nikka dumbstruck, _'When did Nikka have a boyfriend?_

"Seto, are you ok?" asked Nikka.

"Uh yeah… You geeks," pointing to Joey and Tristan, "Set up the tents, you," Pointed to Tea," prepare the food,"Yugi, you and I as well as Mokuba are going to get the wood. The rest of you can stay here and help these ladies prepare our supper."

"Delicious," cried Joey and Tristan the same time as she rubbed their now full bellies, "Nikka you sure make one mean burger."

"Thank you."

Tea looked up in the sky, "The sun is almost set so how about we play a game?"

All the men, excluding Kaiba, huddled around Tea. "Yeah what games did you bring Tea?" Asked Mokuba.

"Oh not much just a game of…" her expression changed into an evil meanicing look, "A game off… Truth and Dare."

The boys stepped back and ghasped. Kaiba Laughed, "You've got to be kiddding me Tea this is Nikka's party knowing her personality I don't think she wants to…"

"Count me in," replied Nikka defiantly. Seto's jaw dropped. She looked at him , "You heard what I said Im playing the game. You're playing to…" she snickered, "Unless you are chicken Seto Kaiba."

Seto jumped in front of her, "Me never. Im the CEO of Kaiba corp the # 1 gamer in Japan. Seto Kabia never looses in any game."

Hearing this conversation from Kaiba I could not resist I transformed and said, "Yeah Kaiba all except one."

"Shut it Pharoah I don't need to hear that kind of junk from you!"

"As you wish, Seth," and I returned back to my spirit room watching.

"Well then," Nikka took out an empty cleenex box and dumped a handful of slips of written parchment in the box, "lets all get into the tent and play Truth and Dare!"

(insiede the tent)

"Here's the rules… no wait there are no rules," Nikka smiled as she place the box in the middle of the circle, "Except only one truth. Like we're going to use a truth."

They all ra-sham-bowed to see who would go first and it was Mokuba that got to go first.

Mokuba:"Truth or Dare, bro?"

"Truth,"

"You're the CEO of Kaiba Corp."

"True"

Kaiba: "Truth or dare Wheeler?"

"Im taking a dare, baby!"

"Act like a dog and heel before me saying, 'Im a dog!' three times"

Joey cringed and cursed under his breath but he did the duel. Seto beamed.

The Truth and Dare went on each one even more evil as the other…

Mokuba: "Nikka Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Nikka replied confidently

"I dare you to kiss Yugi in the mouth"

Nikka and Yugi turned red. Kiaba looked up from a book he was reading staring at her reaction.

Nikka crept up to Yugi sat on his lap and gave him a passionate kiss. The gang was hoping he'd turn beet red. I even thought so too and hed place me in front of the dare instead of him but no. No smiled and returned her kiss but passionate. The gang's, including Kaiba's, jaw dropped. Bakura was just happening to time the scene. When Yugi and Yami finished. The boys cheered, excluding Kaiba, and Bakura proudly said, "You two kissed for 1 minuet!"

Yugi and Nikka looked at each other and smiled. "Guess the secrets out," Nikka whispered in his ear. "Guess so," he replied.

"Alright Yugi its your turn," said Joey wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Ok,"

Seeing this chance was now or never I had talked to Aiabu about if I could participate in the next dare. And I saw it I saw Yugi's devious smile as he looked at me then said ok. I transformed and looked at Nikka then at tea. Nikka could tell what I was thinking, Or Yugi must have told her ahead of time for when I looked at her for a brief moment she winked, "This is a dare for Tea since we didn't ask her to perform any.

I could sense Tea's adrenaline rising.

"Go to the river, strip your self in front of us then dive into the water."

Tea turned red we all went out to the river and saw her achieve the dare in front of us. Nikka was behind the tree waiting till she dove into the water before she could sneak her clothes away. After she gave out a huge splash she snuck them away hiding them inside her coat. The guys were laughing as they watched tea freezing in the water.

The guys turned to see Kaibas expression. They stopped laughing and saw him stip down from his clothing leaving him but naked and dove into the water as well. Then he swam next to Tea and kissed her. My jaws dropped but in the back of my mind this dare was turning out even better than I planned. I could hear Yugi giggling.

Nikka who was still hiding behind the tree saw Kaibas clothes out in the oppen and immediately snuck Kaibas clothes tapped Yugi in the shoulder then ran back to the site. Then I quietly, as they were still kissing in the river, signaled the others to sneak back into camp.

The gang entered the tent snickering. Joey finished zipping up the tent when they heard a loud cry from Tea and Kaiba.

"Where's my clothes?"

"Pharoah Im gonna get you for this!"

Then the guys busted out laughing. Tea and Kaiba came in the tent their faces were flushed. They rummaged inside the tent finding their garments. The guys busted out laughing even more.

When they finally found their clothes they placed them back on and sat back down in the circle.

"Tea it's your turn," chided Tristan.

Tea smiled, "I dare Kaiba to take my turn."

"I accept your dare Tea," then kaibas eyes turned cold and he pointed at me, "pharaoh I dare you…"

The gang leaned closer. "To take off your shirt and kiss Nikka and don't you even think about transforming sending Yugi to do your dare!"

Saw Nikka the skin on her face turned pale. I gulped/please forgive me Yugi/ I crept up to her and kissed her right on the lip. The gang was shocked; except for Kaiba he grinned and crossed his arms as I was performing the dare.

After that I saw her she smiled then covered her mouth. I placed my shirt back on. In the corner of my eye I saw Bakura transform after the transformation he laughed, "The pharaoh got beat at his own game!"

"Can it Tomb Robber!"

"Make me… or is the great pharaoh afraid?"

"Oh I'll show you since it's my turn I dare you Tomb Robber to…" I leaned close and whispered in his ear he turned red.

"no F&#$ Way Pharaoh!"

"Yep unless the Great Tomb Robber is chicken"

Joey and Tristan immediately imitated a chicken and clucked.

"Fine," Evil Bakura grumbled. And he achieved this Dare. After his dare we all got in our sleeping bags and went to bed. Aiabu got his body back and I was in my soul room recalling the events we had today.

End of Ch5

Yami: If I told u what Tomb Robbers dare was you'd just pee your pants.

Audience: Please tell us!

Yami: Alright Tomb Robber had to perfume the lap dance snickers But naked in front of Kaiba.

YG89: Um… Interesting Yami thank you for this valuable information. 'Note to self make sure to take away PlayBoy's under his bed before he goes to sleep. Pics of nudes are really getting into his brain."

Anyways hope u liked this chapter and thanx for the long wait.

P.S. I don't own YGO so don't get any smart tdeas!


End file.
